


I'm Right Over Here, Why Can't You See Me?

by TheXJames



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Different View of Things, F/F, I'm Sorry, It's A Song That I Love, Light Angst, Tags Are Hard, i don't know where this came from, well i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXJames/pseuds/TheXJames
Summary: “They’re best friends Jesse.” Stacie said.“Best friends that are in love with each other.” Jesse responded, though it lacked the jealousy he expected to hear in his voice.Stacie sighed. “They don’t know they are.”





	I'm Right Over Here, Why Can't You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So let's begin with me apologizing for not posting in a while. I could give you all kinds of excuses but the truth is *NERD ALERT* my wife and I have been learning to play D&D and it's taking up far more of my free time than I care to admit. 
> 
> So as a sorry/thank you for your patience, here is my least angsty one shot yet!
> 
> Okay, it's still a little angsty but in a totally different way than normal. I don't know where this came from.
> 
> xx Continue at your own risk....

Jesse had always considered himself a fairly observant person. He could usually determine a situation from watching the people around him. It was a quality about himself that he was grateful for, never feeling out of touch with what was going on. Never feeling naive or out of the loop. 

 

Maybe that was why he was so thrown when he realized what was happening between Beca and Chloe. Maybe that was why he was surprised it took him two years to really see it. He had watched his girlfriend and her best friend many times, at parties, during movie nights, at competitions, around school or at the local cafe. He had watched, but he’d never really seen. He never noticed the way Beca was open with Chloe in a way she wasn’t with anyone else, including him. He didn’t pay attention to the way Beca knew her best friend’s coffee preference, the way she would always make sure the corner seat of the sofa was open for the redhead during movies, or the way the Frozen blanket that had been gifted to her by Stacie for Christmas one year was always available for Chloe, simply because the redhead had mentioned how soft it was. 

 

He watched, but never really saw. 

 

Until tonight. 

 

Jesse had always considered himself a fairly observant person. It wasn’t a quality he was grateful for anymore. Sitting in the corner of the pool area, he watched as his girlfriend danced with her best friend. The music shifted from the latest party jam to something more mellow and he noticed the way Beca looked at Chloe, a soft smile on her face as their movements changed to match the melody. He studied the quiet conversation between them; the way they both seemed to not realize they were surrounded by drunk college kids. 

 

“What ya thinking about Jess?” Stacie asked as she claimed the seat next to him. Jesse had always like Stacie, she was a good person and a great friend to Beca. He’d discovered that she was a secret genius the year before and was impressed at how she downplayed it, telling him things came easier to her, but that didn’t make her any smarter than anyone else - just lucky. Stacie was a good person, so he figured she would tell him the truth. 

 

“They fit together, don’t they?” He asked quietly, eyes still on Beca - who was now laughing and shaking her head at something Chloe had said. 

 

“Who?” Stacie asked, following his line of sight. “Oh.” 

 

“Yeah.” He replied. 

 

“Jess…” Stacie hesitated.

 

“Just tell me Stacie. I already know the truth but I need to hear it from someone else.” 

 

“They’re best friends Jesse.” Stacie said. 

 

“Best friends that are in love with each other.” Jesse responded, though it lacked the jealousy he expected to hear in his voice. 

 

Stacie sighed. “They don’t know they are.” 

 

“Does that make it better or worse?” Jesse laughed, taking a sip of his drink as he looked over to Stacie. He could see the pity in her eyes and he hated that. 

 

“She wouldn’t cheat on you, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

 

“No, I know she wouldn’t. I don’t think that. I just...I love her, you know?” He asked and Stacie nodded. “I love her and I want her to be happy. And she’s happier with Chloe than she could ever be with me.” 

 

Stacie was quiet for a moment before responding. “She’s happy with you. You know her better than almost anyone, she does love you.” 

 

Jesse lowered his head and smiled. “Yeah, I know her better than almost anyone. That’s why I know she doesn’t love me enough.” He looked back up to Stacie. 

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern lacing her voice. 

 

Jesse considered his words before he spoke. “No, not really.” He laughed lightly. “I will be though.” He stood to head inside before turning back to Stacie. “Can we keep this conversation between us? I don’t want...I need to figure some stuff out.” 

 

“Of course.” Stacie said quickly. “And Jesse?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Don’t be a stranger. You’re not just Beca’s boyfriend, you’re my friend too.” He smiled and nodded to her. 

 

“We’re neighbors Stacie, you’ll still see me around.” With that, he moved to go inside and get a new drink.

 

Half an hour later the party was starting to die down. Most people other than the Bellas and Trebles had called it a night, and as Jesse moved back to the backyard he noticed the music volume had gone down significantly. Amy, Stacie, Beca, and Chloe were standing on the other side of the pool talking to Benji. The song changed, and Jesse couldn’t help but be hit by the irony as Robyn began singing the words he was feeling. 

 

_ Somebody said you got a new friend. Does she love you better than I can? _

_ There's a big black sky over my town. I know where you're at, I bet she's around _

 

He started moving toward the group of friends, pausing just before he reached them. Beca had her back to him; she was animatedly recalling what happened in her music theory class yesterday afternoon. Jesse watched her for a moment, allowing himself to have this memory. This observation would be what he took with him; Beca laughing and sharing her life with her friends. The Beca that was once so standoffish and cold - he could hardly believe she was the same girl. He allowed himself to believe he had a part in her opening up to people. 

 

She loved him. He knew she did, in her own way. She had always been good to him, had always taken his quirks and love of everything movie related in stride. 

 

She loved him. She just didn’t love him the way she loved her. 

 

And that was okay. 

 

“Beca.” Jesse said as he touched the small of her back lightly. 

 

“Jesse! There you are!” Beca turned and leaned into him. He could smell the perfume she always wore. She looked up at him and must have been able to tell something was off; the question on her tongue before he spoke again. 

 

“Dance with me?” 

 

She nodded and he led her over to the small grassy area by the corner of the pool. He pulled her to him and prepared himself to do this. 

 

“What’s going on?” Beca finally asked. 

 

“You need to break up with me.” Jesse said, quietly but firmly. 

 

“What?” She questioned, taking a step back. “Why? What are you talking about?”

 

“We need to end this and I can’t bring myself to do it, so you need to do it for me.” Jesse said, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

 

“Why would we need to end this Jessie?” Beca asked. He said her defenses beginning to show. 

 

“Because you’re in love with Chloe.” 

 

Beca stumbled back slightly. “Wh-what?” She questioned, a bit louder than she probably intended, causing the rest of the group to turn toward them. 

 

Jesse looked up and made eye contact with Stacie, who suddenly began shuffling everyone around the pool toward the house. She turned her head back to look at him and he gave her a small nod in appreciation before turning back to Beca. 

 

“It’s okay Beca.” 

 

“What are you even talking about? I’m not in love with - I’m not - I’m straight. I have a boyfriend. You ARE my boyfriend!” Beca began to get louder with the frustration she was feeling. 

 

“You’re right, I’m your boyfriend. And I’m telling you that you’re in love with your best friend. And she loves you back.” 

 

Beca stood there, staring at him with big eyes. He could see the shock and confusion written all over her face. He gave her a few seconds before the confusion was slowly replaced with realization and the blush began to spread up her neck as she looked down. 

 

“Beca, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m upset that I didn’t realize this sooner but I don’t blame you.” Jesse said as he started walking slowly toward the end of the yard, leaning against the privacy fence. 

 

She followed his movement and leaned against the fence beside him. “I’ve never thought about Chloe like that.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I would never do that to you.” She continued. 

 

“I know Beca. I know you wouldn’t.” He said. 

 

“I didn’t know…” Her voice was a near whisper.

 

Jesse turned so that he was facing her, supporting his weight on the fence with one side. “Look at me Beca.” He said and she turned toward him. “I’ve watched you for two years, anytime we’re together I’m looking at you.” He stopped, pausing to stop the waver in his voice before he continued. “I watch you, and you watch her.” He said, wrapping his fingers around her hand. “She watches you too.” 

 

No other words were spoken for several minutes. Beca and Jesse just stood there, leaned against the fence in the backyard that had been host to so many memories for the both of them. They stood there watching each other, tears forming in Jesse’s eyes as the same were mirrored on Beca’s cheeks. Finally Beca leaned into him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“I love you.” She said into his shoulder. He smiled. 

 

“I know. I love you too.” 

 

She took a small step back but didn’t let go of him. “I don’t want to not have you in my life.” Her voice was trembling, the weight of the conversation pushing past her walls to allow the vulnerability to shine through. 

 

Jesse smiled slightly. “I can’t be friends with you just yet Beca. It’s going to take me some time. But I’ll always be here for you. You’ll always have me in your life.” He swallowed hard, thinking about how much his plans for the future had changed in a matter of hours. “I just need some time to get over you.” 

 

“I’m so sorry Jesse, I swear I never-” 

 

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jesse interrupted her. He pulled her to him again. “You love who you love.” He said as he held her for the last time. After a few minutes he pulled back, kissing the top of her forehead. “I’m going to go inside. Want me to send anyone out?” He was secretly begging her not to say Chloe. That would be a lot for him right now. 

 

“No, I need a few minutes.” She said, still seemingly stunned by this entire conversation. “Jessie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you. I know it’s fucked up but...thank you.” He leaned down and gently kissed her, needing one more time before this was really over. 

 

“Go get your girl.” He said, then he turned and walked through the yard to the house. 

  
  


Walking into the kitchen he saw all of the Bellas, and a few Trebles, standing around in the living room suspiciously quiet. Stacie was standing with Chloe, talking in low voices. As he walked in she looked at him and he nodded, words not needing to be spoken. Stacie immediately moved to go outside. Chloe and Amy began to follow but she turned and asked them to give her a minute first. Chloe looked at Stacie then turned to Jesse. 

 

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

 

“Let’s talk out front?” Jesse offered. 

 

They walked out and stood on the front porch, Jesse looking up at the sky. There were more stars out than he was usually able to see. It was a beautiful night. 

 

“Do you love her?” He asked, as Chloe moved to stand next to him. 

 

“Do I - of course I do. Beca’s my best friend. What happened?” She responded. 

 

“That’s not what I mean Chloe. Do you love her?” He repeated. 

 

Chloe looked confused for a moment before understanding crossed her features. “I’ve never done anything to get in between you two Jesse.” 

 

“I know you haven’t. I know you wouldn’t do that. But you do love her?” He asked, for the third time. 

 

Chloe lowered her head in defeat. “How could I not?” She asked. 

 

Jesse couldn’t help but smile at that. “I know the feeling.” He walked down the steps as he continued to stare up at the sky. “Take good care of her.” 

 

“Jesse, what happened?” Chloe asked again. 

 

“I love her, I’ve loved her for a long time now.” Jesse began. “She needs you to tell her that she’s beautiful, even though she won’t admit it. She needs to hear it from time to time. And she’s scared of the dark, but you probably already know that.” 

 

“Jesse…” Chloe began. 

 

“Make sure you push her to chase her dreams Chloe. She gets so down on herself and she thinks she’ll never be good enough. Don’t let her give up on herself. She’s going to be amazing some day.” 

 

“She’s already amazing.” He heard Chloe say quietly. He finally turned to look at her. 

 

“You’re right.” He said. “Never forget that.” 

 

“I didn’t want this to happen you know?” Chloe stated, her voice low. 

 

“I know.” He replied. 

 

They stood there, Jesse looking back up at the sky while Chloe looked out toward the street. He couldn’t help but think this situation would be funny any other time; he’d stood quietly with three different Bellas tonight. That never happened at parties, or anywhere actually. 

 

He looked over at the redhead once more. He understood how Beca fell for her. She was beautiful, and kind, and full of life. She had a way of pulling Beca out of her shell that nobody else seemed to have. As much as he wanted to hate her, or at least be pissed, he couldn’t. 

 

“Take care of her.” He said. Chloe looked at him and nodded. There wasn’t much else to be said. 

  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Jesse had always considered himself a fairly observant person. It was a quality about himself that he was grateful for, never feeling out of touch with what was going on.

 

As he spotted the two women in the window of the cafe he smiled to himself. They were smiling at each other, the brunette brushing her hair behind her ear as the redhead spoke intently about something. They leaned toward each other slightly, as if drawn together by an invisible force too strong to deny. He watched them for a second before the redhead glanced in his direction. She said something and then Beca was turning to him, waving. He waved back, both smiling at each other, before hearing his name. Looking down the street he saw his girlfriend waving at him. 

 

“Hey babe!” She said, kissing him before linking her arm in his. “How’s your day been?” 

 

“Good.” He said, smile still on his face. “It’s been good.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
